Harry Potter and the Silvertouge Inheritance
by Lohkai
Summary: It's Harry's 17th b-day and he comes into a creature inheritance that people thought were long gone. A Silvertounge elf. How will Harry survive under Severus' care without letting him know who he is. Evil Dumbledore I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

AN. Just got my good friend to edit the chapter and fix some mistakes :) Will be posting more chapters this week once they get edited.

Disclaimer: I own no characters, original pots or anything.

Harry Potter woke up in his bed with a groan. He looked over at the clock and sighed; it was an hour until midnight, until he would be 17 and finally able to leave the hell he'd dealt with his entire life.

Chores were harsher today and the beatings were worse than usual. As he tried to sit up he jarred one of his broken ribs, he clenched his teeth to stifle a scream.

Luckily he had already sent Hedwig off to the Weasley twins. Ron and Hermione quit speaking to him the day he came out of the closet and he dreaded the rumors that inevitably come.

Soon after the Headmaster called him to his office after classes, he told him that he had asked Ms. Grainger about the painfully obvious fallout between the three of them and that she had told him everything. The Headmaster told him that he wanted to support him but at the same time he needed to protect the school and gay students had never been accepted there and he wasn't about to let one student ruin everything he had worked for all these years. The Headmaster then suggested that he should cozy up with Ginny, as it had been obvious for years that she had feelings for him, he could marry her and no one would ever have to know his secret and at the same time he could get his childhood friends back.

After that Harry told him that as much as he wanted to he couldn't change who he was and he didn't want to manipulate such a sweet girl just to protect the school or his own reputation.

When he was done talking to the Headmaster he felt like he imagined Voldimort must. Unwanted and ostracized by everyone around him.

The twins heard about everything through Ron and were quick to offer Harry their support.

Before they left they whispered that once he was of age there were a few things they had to tell him about. When Harry asked them what they meant they simply smiled and told him they couldn't say anything until he was officially of age.

Harry forced himself to stop thinking about everything for a while as he sat in his tiny room, he heard heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs and he quickly laid back down to pretend he was asleep.

The door flew open and Harry knew it was going to be a bad night. Sure enough he felt something that hot burn into his neck and jolted away from the bed. His uncle laughed at him and hit across his face with the fire poker.

"This is your last night freak. Tonight your dead." Vernon sneered.

Harry panicked wondering how he was going to escape.

The fire poker dug into his arm and he couldn't hold back the scream of pain. He tried to get away but Vernon grabbed his hair and threw him against the wall. The fire poker stabbed him again and again until it was cool and Vernon threw it aside to start kicking and punching him. Harry tried to get away but couldn't, he was scrambling to get as far away from his uncle as possible as the clock struck midnight and everything suddenly went black.

Severus Snape trudged through the forbidden forest trying to find some ingredients that he needed for a new poison he was making for the Dark Lord. Because they were highly illegal ingredients he couldn't buy any and knew they grew out here having seen them before. He stopped as he seen a burst of black and silver flames and heard an animal in pain. He curiously and cautiously walked over to where the noise and flames came from.

Soon enough he found what caused it and looked at the small frail body in shock. Laying there was a black phoenix with silver tips on the tail and wing feathers. He slowly walked up to it and picked it up gently noticing that it was damaged. He was curious how a phoenix got hurt like this and angry at whoever or whatever cause a pure creature this much pain.

He looked around to make sure no one was there and cast a notice-me-not spell to bring him inside the castle. Luckily the Headmaster was out that day and most of the staff was gone. But it was the portraits and ghosts he worried about the most. Most of them reported everything to the headmaster.

Getting down to his quarters quickly and saying the password he got the phoenix laying down on the table. Running a few diagnostic spells on it he noticed burns, cuts, bruises, broken bones, and a concussion. He quickly got curious because a phoenix should be able to burn it's self and be healthy again. He did a few quick charms to help the broken bones and cuts not sure if a phoenix could have the same potions as humans. Grabbing some salve to help with the burns, and bruises he quickly got to work patching the phoenix up.

When he was done he noticed he had been working for hours already. He decided that he could gather the ingredients the next day and conjured a small nest/bed and placed the phoenix in it.

Bringing it to his room and putting it on the end table he cast a charm to tell him when the phoenix woke up and began getting ready to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN. Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and favorites :3 I hope you all like this chapter and I should be posting again here in a bit. And a thanks to my Beta tester Kaoru. I couldn't be writing this good without her so a bit round of applause to her *Claping and cheering* and now onto the fanfic.

Harry woke up in a panic. He didn't know where he was, his body felt strange and Vernon said that last night was to be his last. He wasn't sure where he was but he felt oddly safe. When he tried to move a sharp pain flashed through him like lightning, he screamed but his voice didn't sound like his own.

The lights came on and he seen Severus Snape larger than he had ever looked to Harry before. Snape smiled lightly before reached out and stroking him gently. Harry thought his head might split from confusion but Snape's strokes seemed to calm him.

"It's alright little Phoenix." Snape whispered sweetly as he continued to pet him.

"I healed you the best I could" He explained

"I don't know if potions will have the same effect on you as they do on humans but I had to try, some of your injuries are rather severe." He told him looking at him with pain in his eyes.

"Who hurt you so badly little bird? Why didn't you fly away or simply allow yourself to burn and regenerate?" He asked him quietly.

"I wish the circumstances were different but I'm glad you're here little bird... Please just stay with me until I can heal you okay?"

Harry was beyond baffled by Snape's sudden kindness towards him but decided to stay, at least until he was healed.

"Stay there little guy, I need to treat your injuries further though it looks like your wounds are healing well, would you be able to drink some more potion for me?" Snape asked gently.

Harry nodded weakly in response before Snape gave him one last stroke and left the room.

Harry thought about his new problem and wondered how he was going to be able to tell anyone without being able to talk to them.

He finally got standing up and stretched the best he could, it was then he realized he had wings; He looked at each and admired the silky silver tipped black feathers that covered them.

As Harry flexed his new wings hesitantly he couldn't help but wonder what he looked like and for a moment he wished he had a mirror.

A moment later Snape came back into the room, his robe flowing seamlessly behind him, a small medical dropper in one hand and a potion in the other.

"This should make you feel better, little bird" Snape told him before gently placing the dropper in his mouth and slowly squeezing the rubber tip, making sure he only got one drop at a time.

Harry couldn't help but shudder at how bitter the potion was and Snape couldn't help but laugh at his reaction for a moment before placing a small dish of water in front of him.

"I made the potion for the kids that need to be treated. That's why I don't improve the taste. Trust me I know how bad they are." Harry nodded a bit and drank some of his water. Snape then began applying salve to his tender wings while reciting a few healing spells.

"You should be feeling better by tomorrow I think, but you are welcome to stay with me for as long as you like" Severus smiled hopefully.

Harry wondered why he just thought of him as Severus and not Snape but decided not to think about it. Harry suddenly realized how hungry he was, he tried to talk but it came out as a loud trill, frustrated he wondered how he was supposed to communicate.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked. Harry nodded, wondering how he knew what he wanted, perhaps it's the sound of the trill, Harry mused. Severus brought him to the living room and placed Harry on the table and ordered some fish from the kitchen.

It was warm there Harry thought he might fall asleep before he could eat. A plate of thinly sliced fish was placed in front of him and he greedily began eating. Harry couldn't eat much as he wanted because his stomach was smaller now, after he was done he stood slowly and stretched his wings. Harry carefully walked across the long smooth table and wrapped his talons around the edge of it before attempting to fly.

Harry's first attempt at flying didn't last long and resulted in him landing face-first on the ground only a few feet away from the table he jumped from, he noticed Severus laugh and tried to glare at him but that only made him laugh harder so Harry decided; he was going to need a new tactic.

Severus couldn't help but laugh as the little bird glared at him, between sight of the phoenix's narrow silver eyes and the attitude he showed he couldn't help it.

When he looked back he felt instantly bad, the small phoenix sat perfectly still, his wings drooped forward in defeat. Severus realized that the little phoenix was probably still in pain and that was why he was having such difficulty flying.

Severus shook his head, he wasn't used to feeling such human emotions.

"Here stand on my hand." He suggested, placing it down in front of him.

The phoenix looked at him for a long moment, as if debating before finally stepping onto his hand.

"I am sorry for laughing Little one, here spread your wings as far as you can." He instructed gently.

The phoenix followed what he was instructed.

"Now try flapping them, both at the same time, in swift slow motions." The phoenix readily did that.

"Now try going a little faster but keep them in swift motions still." He smiled.

Once the phoenix did that he started to hover slightly above his hand but quickly stopped.

"Now this time walk to the edge of my hand and do it again to fly forwards. I will catch you before you fall." He assured him with a soft smile.

The phoenix was unsure at first but after a moment followed his instructions and began flying.

Severus watched as the phoenix started to flap his wings more to go up and doing turns and soon enough started doing dives. The phoenix trilled happily and Severus got the feeling that he was thanking him.

"You have to watch out for the headmaster though. He comes into my room now and then. He has a phoenix too. His name is Fawkes." The phoenix landed of the coffee table and nodded in understanding.

"The headmaster is very manipulative. You have to watch out for him. Don't trust him. I am not sure who you trusted before but-" Severus was cut off by another trill as the phoenix flew to his shoulder and nudged his cheek with his head.

Severus looked over at him. "Did you trust anyone before?" The phoenix shook his head.

"Do you trust me?" The phoenix nodded and trilled happily before flying to on top of the fire place mantle.

"You shouldn't trust me. If you knew how I was you wouldn't want to come near me." The phoenix tilted his head to the side.

"One student of mine, I was rude to him because he looks like his father who picked on me when I came here" He told him.

"I was the one that caused his parents death, yet I believed he was spoiled and pampered, yet two years ago I had to teach him to block his mind and seen some of his memories" he continued.

"I saw this cupboard under the stairs that he was thrown into, a dog attack him and a few other things. I saw nothing of him being abused though." He continued, seemingly talking to himself more than anything.

"That year and the next I treated him the same but I noticed that at times he would jolt if touched, and more than once he came to school looking dreadfully underfed. I have never tried to get him to talk to me about it or tried to help him. Yet he is the son of my only friend." He told him, his eyes filled with the pain of the past.

The phoenix trilled a comforting and almost forgiving song that made his heart feel lighter than it had in years.

Severus hissed in pain as his mark started to burn. He quickly got up to grab his death eater cloak and mask and threw them on.

"I will be back later." Severus said and headed off.


	3. Chapter 3

~Parseltounge~

"_Mental conversations between wizard/witch and bonded familiar."_

Harry watched Snape leave the room and let out a small sigh, that wasn't a story he thought he would ever hear. Harry wondered for a moment what he would tell Severus when he was human again, _if_ he was ever human again.

Thinking that sort of thing made his head throb and his heart race.

After a moment he decided he should follow Snape to wherever it was he was going, it didn't take long to catch up to him in the riddle graveyard.

Harry was afraid he might be spotted and suddenly his body began to feel fill with warmth and tingle, before he even knew what was happening he transformed into an Egyptian guardian snake. Severus seen his transformation and quickly picked him up and put him around his shoulders to make sure he didn't get hurt by Nagini.

Harry got comfortable on Severus' shoulder and started to taste the surrounding area. As Severus walked into the main chambers he heard Nagini hiss to her master about him and Harry wrapped his tail tighter around Severus. Slowly Severus knelled in front of Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Severus, tell me who is this handsome snake?" Voldemort asked.

"I haven't named him yet my Lord." Severus replied dutifully.

~Impossible servants. Tell me, what is your name young one?~ Voldemort hissed to Harry.

~My name is Dusk Speaker. My master tells me much about you.~ Harry replied knowing that if he or Severus were to get out of here alive he would have to give Voldemort praise. Voldemort looked at Severus who was worried not knowing what they were talking about.

~What has he said?~ Voldemort asked intrigued.

~That you are the only one worth serving, he said that serving you makes him feel more powerful and I was waiting to meet you so that you may witness our bonding, that is if this human agrees to it.~ Voldemort looked through slit eyes at Harry then at Severus.

~That would be very useful young one.~ he hissed approvingly.

"Severus it seems Dusk here wishes to bond with you, Only if you agree to it of course." How Voldemort said it though gave him no choice in the matter.

"Of course my Lord. I was going to talk to him about it after he met you. I wanted to make sure you liked him first." Severus replied slyly. Harry bit into Severus slowly trying not to hurt him. Soon it was completed and Harry's fangs left Severus' neck. 

"Very good, very good. Severus I originally called you here to see about the poisons but due to this bonding I think I will give you another week. Go." He ordered him clearly pleased by the nights events.

Severus quickly left and apperated back to Hogwarts. He sat down in the forbidden forest weak from the bite and bonding magic. The snake moved from his neck to in front of him looking at him before deciding on something.

"_I am very sorry about that Severus Snape. That was the only way that I would be able to help you"_ Harry began.

"_I could not let you face that mad man alone, I owe you my life and I am forever in your debt, If you ever need my help you can call the debt by the name of 'Silver'." _Harry told Severus in his mind. Harry was worried about what Severus would think if he tried to claim he was Harry yet be unable to turn to how he was.

"_I will not stay in this form so that I cannot hear your thoughts or read your mind. I will be in my phoenix form unless you get summoned again."_ Harry did the best he could as a bow towards Severus. Severus looked at him shocked.

"So just what are you?" Severus asked though more so towards himself.

"_That is something I cannot tell you yet. But I do ask you to call me Silver. Soon though I will tell you what you wish to know."_

"Why did-"

"_Talk in your mind to me, think a thought and send it through to me."_ Harry told him.

"_Why did the Dark Lord call you Dusk?"_

"I gave him a fake name to use." Harry gave the snake equivalent to a shrug. Severus sighed and nodded his understanding.

"_I need to go for a bit. Please do not try to leave the school."_ Harry instructed him not knowing why last time he felt such as urge to follow Severus.

With that Harry transformed concentrated to turn into the black and silver phoenix and flew into the school. The only place he could think of that was completely private to anyone but himself was the chamber of secrets.

Once he got into the bathroom he willed himself to transform into a basilisk. Soon enough he looked around discovering that it worked and grinned to himself, he opened the sink with a hiss and slid down the hole in the bathroom floor and closed it behind him. Going through the tunnels he felt something off but pushed it aside. As soon as he entered the main chambers he knew what was wrong. The basilisk was gone. The dead basilisk slayed in Harry's second year had vanished and he heard a human voice echoing through the room. Harry slithered along silently getting closer to the human.

"I know your here somewhere. Show yourself." The voice said clearly.

"You can trust me, show yourself." He called out again

~Isn't that what anyone not worth trusting says?~ Harry hissed in agitation to himself.

~Yes but you can smell I am telling the truth.~ The man hissed.

Harry was startled that the person could speak as well and as he thought about it he could smell he was telling the truth. Thinking about his human form like the last few times he felt the warm tingles through his body, when he was done he saw the man with grey hair and moustache.

"Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asked in shock. He had seen a portrait of the man but he was dead.

"I thought you were dead." He gasped slightly.

"Ah yes. That's what myself and Merlin wanted you to believe. I have a message for you from him. But first let's discuss what you are." he replied.

"It's the day of your inheritance still and I doubt you have figured it out. You are a Silvertongue elf, they are fierce hunters when they need to be and have a natural talent in all bladed weapons." he began explaining.

"Silver weapons are preferred because of their magic, the silver also makes them ideal for hunting werewolves and vampires." He continued.

"They can also change into any creature they wish, assuming they know what that creature looks like, any multi-color creatures will inherit your base colors, in your case black and silver." Salazar explained before stopping to take a breath.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry asked and Salazar smirked.

"Close your eyes and search for yourself. Not how you look now, but how your soul looks. Will yourself to transform into that." He instructed. Harry did as he was told and felt changes in his appearance. When he opened his eyes there was a mirror in front of him and Salazar stood by it.

Harry was shocked by his new reflection; His hair was hanging down to the center of his back in soft silver streaked waves, unlike the mop of unruly knots that were there only days ago. His ears came to sharp points like those of an elf, his eyes shined like polished steal and he stood a few inches taller than before, he also noticed his muscles seemed larger, not as wiry as before. Harry was still wearing the tattered, bloodied remains for Dudley's clothes but he was too stunned by his new appearance to be bothered by it much.

"That is your true appearance." He told him.

"That is all the proof you need but there is a chest that only you can open and I can take you to it." He told him, gesturing for him to follow. Harry numbly followed baffled.

"It was specially sealed by Merlin himself, designed so that no one but you could have the secret the chest contains, I have waited 1000 years for you and Merlin used the last of his life to preserve me until you appeared, I could only go back to my human form when the one destined for the eggs came to this place and found me." He explained.

Harry followed still dumbstruck by everything he learned. Salazar soon stopped in front of a beautifully carved chest with no lock on it, Salazar tried to open it but with no success, he then gestured for Harry to try and he opened it with ease; Inside were four small eggs and seven old, leather bound books.

Harry grabbed them and read the different titles; Silvertongue elf History and inheritance, Egg Guidance, Basilisk's, Phoenix's, Jachyra's, Phantom cat's and Holcruxes. Harry gasped at the titles and looked at Salazar.

"He wrote these just for you, one of them describes the eggs and how to hatch them, he never told me anything about it but I always had a feeling he knew a lot more than he let on" Salazar commented.

"But you must also know that you can not tell anyone any of this. It must stay a secret until the time is right and even then only certain people can know. Until then let's get you started on learning everything." Salazar finished gesturing to the books. Harry nodded and instantly opened 'Egg Guidance' book to find out all he could about the mysterious eggs and how to hatch them.


	4. Chapter 4

Salazar gave Harry new clothes to wear before Harry started reading the books. After reading for a couple hours there was something confusing him.

"So there's a book on each of the four animals in the eggs but how are they going to hatch now that I am here?" Harry thought out loud forgetting that Salazar was there.

"You cast spells on them." Salazar answered.

"It says that in here but it doesn't tell you what ones you can use." Harry replied a bit confused.

"Any spell you like, the shells are magical and the creatures inside them need the power from the spell to hatch" he replied.

"But if it's too powerful wont the egg break or something?" Harry asked worried.

"No, the only time the power level matter's is when they are hatching." Salazar reassured him. Harry nodded but more so to himself.

"But I don't have my wand on me it's at my old house so how will I cast the spells?" he asked confused.

"Come over here." Salazar said leading Harry to a medium sized room. Once Harry was inside Salazar closed the door and a desk appeared with a feather on it.

"You remember how to do the levitating spell?" At Harry's nod he continued.

"Silvertongue elf's are closer to nature than normal wizards, nature and magic exist side by side in this world, when someone is seen unfit to be a Silvertongue elf they lose their magic, they become squibs" he explained.

"Once a generation proves they're close to nature they get magic, and if the next generation proves they are also worthy the Silvertongue elf inheritance will come in effect once they come of age" he continued.

"In like Silvertongue elf's find it easier to call on the nature magic, the magic that is all around, it's everywhere and to use wandless magic you need to tap into it. You will find this natural to use because of your inheritance but we need to start off with small spells." He told him.

"So I won't have to use a wand anymore?" Harry asked.

"It's easier if you use a wand but if you don't want to you don't have to." Salazar replied.

"This room has barriers around all around it so you don't have to worry about your spells being too powerful and effecting the area around us but before we can get into that you need to start with a meditation spell" he instructed. Harry sat down and closed his eyes.

"Let yourself relax, completely relax." Salazar calmly told him. Harry felt himself relax and forget everything around him.

"Try to feel the nature magic everywhere around you. Feel it in the air and through the ground. There's magic in you and in me. Try to reach out and feel the magic surrounding everything." As Harry tried harder to feel the magic he felt a slight tingling across his skin and knew that it was where magic was touching him.

He felt that in the air there was some magic and in the ground and felt two major sources of magic. He identified one as his core magic and the other as Salazar's magic. Harry opened his eyes and smiled.

"I felt it. It feels like..." Harry couldn't find a way to describe it.

"It feels energizing?" Salazar asked.

"Yes but so much more than that. You can feel that in the ground the magic is more vibrant then what's in the air." Harry tried to explain.

"If we were outside it would all feel more vibrant than that." Salazar explained.

"It's because were underground that the earth is closer to all the nature magic. Now since you can feel it all you need to do is try to gather it and then do the spell you want." Harry nodded and felt the magic around him again. He tried to gather the magic around him and use the levitation spell but failed.

"Try gathering it around your hand like you still have a wand." When Harry tried it again this time doing it how Salazar suggested the feather burst into flames.

"You used too much magic. You have to try to control what you gather."

Harry sighed and nodded determined to get it right. Harry tried again with a new feather and got it right so he could move it with ease. Smiling he set the feather down ready to start on something new.

An hour later Harry came out with Salazar happy that he was able to control wandless magic better.

Harry nervously walked over to the chest where the four eggs were. He gathered the magic near his hand and did four spells lightly.

"Good now you can read more about the eggs tomorrow but for tonight I want you to read this one." Salazar said handing him 'Silvertongue elf History and inheritance'. Harry nodded and opened the book.

_Silvertongue elf's are one of the rarest elf's left. Most people believe that they have gone extinct for over a thousand years. The real reason is that all the bloodlines that have Silvertongue elf blood are squibs. If the line is proven to be not worthy of the Silvertongue elf then the line descends into squibs. _

_When a woman is pregnant and the baby has enough of a connection to nature they get magic. Most people believe that if you give birth outside that it gives the child more of a connection to nature but it is an unproven fact. The witch/wizard depends on if the line goes back to squibs, given another chance to prove they can be close to nature or if they get the Silvertongue elf inheritance._

_Silvertongue elf's can also change into any animal they know the shape of because of their close connection with nature. Because of this they can also transform into magical animals and while in that form has all abilities of that animal. Many Silvertongue elf's also have the natural instincts of the animal they transform into, if they transform into a cat they will have the natural instincts and urges that a cat will have, the stronger the Silvertongue elf is mentally the less they will have to fight the natural instincts and urges in the animal form._

_There have also been Silvertongue elf's that have had their life saved by someone. It doesn't matter if they are a witch/wizard, squib or muggle a connection is made between the two of them for the rest of their lives._

_The Silvertongue elf will go to any length to save the person they are connected to. If someone connected to a Silvertongue elf get's hurt and the Silvertongue elf could have saved them they will get the injury and the person connected to them will only feel a ghost pain of the injury and the injury will instantly heal. The only way to break the connection is if the person they are connected to betrays the Silvertongue elf._

_Silvertongue elf's also feel a need to become close to the person they are connected to. If they know the person they are connected to is safe they can go where they like but if the Silvertongue elf knows where the person they are connected to isn't safe their instincts will instantly lead them to the person they are connected to. Silvertongue elf's can slowly get more of a range when they know they are going to be safe._

_If a Silvertongue elf's familiar is with the person the Silvertongue elf is connected to they can be anywhere they want because of the trust and bond between the Silvertongue elf and the familiar._

_Silvertongue elf's can have multiple bonded familiars because they are closer to nature. Of course this means it's more like a friendship between the Silvertongue elf and the bonded familiars then what wizards/witches are with bonded familiars. If a Silvertongue elf betrays a bonded familiar then the next generation will be squibs. However if the bonded familiar betrays the Silvertongue elf then they instantly die. Any bonded familiars will go to the next generation when the Silvertongue elf dies._

_If the familiar and Silvertongue elf have a close enough connection then there have been cases that the familiar can change into a human form. There would have to be an exchange of magical power unlike a normal familiar bond that the familiar's magic bonds with the Silvertongue elf. This means that in order for this deep of a bond with the familiar the Silvertongue elf would have to be around since before the animal was hatched or born._

Harry sighed and put the book down. With all the information he read and all the wandless magic he learned he was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

"Salazar. Here it talks about being connected to someone that saves your life..." Harry started unsure how to tell him.

"Severus Snape saved my life the other night. Does that mean I am connected to him? I mean I know I am in his debt because he saved me but..."

"Yes you have a connection to him. But if I may ask, why did he need to save your life? And what does he know about you?" Salazar asked. Harry told him how much Severus knows about him but refused to answer why he needed help in the first place.

"Well don't tell him anything else, there is a way you can talk to him in any animal form." Harry looked up eagerly and Salazar chuckled.

"First transform into your phoenix." Harry quickly transformed.

"You can't practice it with me. You can only do it with the people your connected to. Merlin told me about it. You need to try to feel your connection with the person and send a thought through it. You should be able to teach him how to do it as well." Salazar explained.

"Alright I will try it when I go back. If I can manage it I will teach it to him. Would we be able to talk when there's a distance between us?" Harry asked curiously.

"You should be able to. It depends on how strong your bond is." Salazar replied. Harry nodded and went back to reading books before he left back to Severus' rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus sat in front of his fire. Silver had flown off hours ago and he had no clue where he was.

Severus had many questions and pondered them while brewing the last new poison that he needed to make before he poured himself a glass of brandy.

Just as he went to take his first sip the phoenix appeared in front of him in a flash of black and silver and landed on the coffee table.

"Decided to come back for the night Silver?" Severus asked.

Silver replied with a happy trill.

Severus smirked at Silver and finished his glass.

"So when will you tell me what you are?" Severus asked.

"When the time is right" Severus heard someone that sounded like Silver say.

Severus looked around the room baffled by the voice before turning attention back to Silver.

"I learned how to speak to you in this form, in most forms really there was no practice just on the spot and try. I think it works well don't you?" He asked him smugly.

"Interesting." Severus said with a nod.

"So is this new for you?" Severus asked cautiously.

"A few things are new for me right now, could you be more specific" Silver asked with a tone that sounded like he was smirking.

"I am talking about being a phoenix, a snake, whatever you are." Severus replied.

"The phoenix is new but the snake, not so much" Silver answered amused.

"Why were you injured when I found you?" Severus asked.

Severus' question was answered by a deep, sad song.

"I can't answer that question for you" Silver told him.

"Well then, why did you say you owe me a life debt that will last forever?" Severus asked, annoyed.

"Trying to get sneaky to find out what I am huh?" he replied sounding amused.

"Because you saved my life, you were there in my time of need so for as long as your life is I will never leave you to fend for yourself and I will make sure you won't be hurt." Silver told him.

"And if by some chance you are injured you won't feel anything worse than a tingle, our link means that I receive any injuries that you may get" he explained.

"Why are you giving me clues if you don't want me to know?" Severus asked wearily.

"Because there are no truthful books on my kind; the ones in the library are filled with lies, the only truthful one was written by Merlin himself and I'm in possession of it" he told him, sounding slightly smug. Severus glared at him.

"That's why you don't mind telling me." Severus stated.

"Yes. Thank you for teaching me how to fly, I wasn't sure at first. But there really was no need to laugh." Silver replied amused. Severus looked at the phoenix for several moments the sighed.

"You played me to make me stop laughing." Severus accused with a smile on the verge on showing.

"Maybe, I didn't want you to laugh at me." Silver replied with a shrug.

"Fair enough." Severus smirked.

They ate dinner in silence and after Silver flew to Severus' shoulder and nuzzled against him.

Severus relaxed and soon realized how tired he was, standing up with Silver still on his shoulder he walked to the bedroom and grabbed out his night clothes.

Silver flew off and over to his bed while Severus changed and did his nightly routine. Severus got under the covers and sighed as he let tiredness take over.

Feeling his bed dip he looked over only to come face to face with a Jachyra in the bed with him. The huge dog-like creature had black and silver hair and looked at him questioningly, silently asking if he was going to lay back down.

Severus sighed and shock his head as he laid back down and felt Silver cuddle against him comfortingly.

"Are you even a human? I mean in your real form." Severus asked.

"Yes and no." Silver answered though this voice was more of a growl than the others. Severus thought about it for a while.

"Are you some kind of creature?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep. I have lots to do tomorrow." Silver replied with a yawn. Severus nodded and sleep came over them both easily that night.

Harry woke up at 6 in pain from the visions from Voldemort, he looked around confused at first before he remembered he was in Severus' bed.

Harry slowly climbed out of the bed when he realized he was in his elf form, he quickly changed into his phoenix form and flew to the bathroom. Being in the form he was in he was sure that Voldemort wouldn't be able to accidental or purposely send him visions, he wasn't sure if he changed into his form because of the vision or because he was on a nice bed that felt safe. He was sure Severus would have something for the crutasious curse though.

Getting the cabinet open while being a bird was difficult but when he looked inside all of the potions were unlabelled and he wondered if he could deal with twitching the whole day. As he was wondering this he didn't hear Severus come into the bathroom.

"Potion Silver? What do you need?" Severus asked with a bit of amusement. Harry was startled and trilled in surprise.

"I was wondering if you had any dreamless sleep drought. I almost woke you up from nightmares last night." Harry quickly lied.

"If you have a nightmare and wake me up then you have a nightmare and wake me up. Don't worry about it." Severus shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Harry replied awkwardly.

"It's just when I have nightmares like that I umm... shift back to my human self. I didn't want you to wake up with a human in your bed. Figured it might be a bit strange." Harry laughed.

"Well if you show me your human form now then I won't have to wake up with a strange person in bed." Severus replied.

"I can't do that just yet. I need to go research a bit more and deal with a few things; thank you Severus, see you tonight." With that Harry appeared in the chamber of secrets in front of a waiting Salazar Slytherin. Harry transformed back into his elf form loving the feel of it.

"Has Severus seen you yet?" Salazar asked.

"No, I don't want anyone knowing anyways because I plan on faking my death when I kill Voldemort." he admitted.

"Well then we will both be disappearing at the same time." Salazar nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"Once Voldemort is dead I am gone, that's as long as I can stay."

"But... I..." Harry sighed and nodded a depressed.

"You will find more that you can trust and share your secrets with, it might take some time but you will find them." Salazar said confidently with a smile.

"I chose my destiny 1000 years ago, everyone thinks I went dark because I disappeared and there was a basilisk in my favourite place, they didn't know that it was an illusion to protect me." Salazar told him.

"Everything happens for a reason and sometimes it's going to feel pointless but trust me, it'll all be worth it in the end." He told him warmly.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it Sal, isn't there some way I can stop Voldemort without you dying?" Harry asked desperately.

"I am honestly not sure, I believe when Merlin cast that spell of protection on me it was meant to keep me alive until Voldemort is dead and no longer, I have accepted this Harry. I know to make use of the time I have worthwhile." Salazar said as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Now let us research more, you also have to deal with your eggs." Harry nodded and walked to the chest.

Harry opened the chest and admired the silver and black eggs within it, each one had a different pattern which allowed him to identify what kind of creature they held. Harry began casting spells on each of them.

AN. I am going to have a vote to decide if some people should be good or bad or what should happen to them. Message me or review and let me know what you think.

Draco Malfoy – Good or bad?

Remius Lupin – Good or bad?

Bill Weasley – Good or bad?

Charley Weasley – Good or bad?

Albus Dumbledore – Justice or revenge?

The Dursley's – Justice or revenge?

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley – Justice or Revenge?

Justice is they are sent to Askaban or maybe given the dementors kiss. Revenge is where Harry and Severus deal with them their selves and kill them or make their life hell. :) please vote soon. This will be up for a week or two.


	6. Chapter 6

AN. Thank you everyone for your review's and yes I am going to be working on all the things you talked about. It's still going a little slow and I am sorry about that but soon it's going to get better and thing's are going to be explained soon.

As for the votes here are the current result's. In a few more chapter's it's going to be to late to vote though.

Draco Good- 14 Bad- 3

Remius Good- 16 Bad- 1

Bill Good- 18 Bad- 1

Charley Good- 15 Bad- 2

Dumbledore Justice- 4 Revenge- 12

Dursley's Justice- 5 Revenge- 12

Hermione & Ron Justice- 6 Revenge- 9

Thank you once again to my Beta Kaoru.

Onto the story.

The next week and a half was busy for Harry but it didn't take long for him to find a routine.

In the morning he would have breakfast while talking to Severus for a while, then go to the chamber of secrets to continue his research.

Harry found that he could leave the school while Severus was there, but Harry had to know he would be safe.

At lunch he would take a break and talk to Sal while using spells on his eggs, wandless ones because he still didn't have a way to retrieve his wand.

Then more research before going back to Severus to talk more and eventually sleep.

Harry and Severus got a lot closer and Harry started thinking of Sal as the father figure he never had and started talking to him about everything with the Dursley's.

Sal watched over Harry and made sure he remembered to do certain things for research and Severus made him feel relaxed and peaceful, Harry felt almost a sense of security when he was around Severus or Salazar, something he hadn't really felt before.

Harry and Severus had good conversations and he even helped him work on new potions.

Harry knew he found him attractive but he still struggled with being gay and tried to ignore the feelings.

At night time he had more nightmares about his relatives treatment of him as it grew harder and harder to deny he was gay. Sometimes Severus would wake him up from a nightmare hearing the growls or other noises and he was glad that he never heard what he was saying in his sleep.

They were still trying to keep Albus off of his case and Salazar got a fake past, grades and potions mastery diploma and sent in a resume to Albus about wanting to go there because he wanted to work on the light side as Slytherin's true descendant.

During Harry's researched he learned that his four creatures would be able to take human form because of his Silvertongue blood so Sal told the Headmaster that he had four children he would be bringing with him.

The headmaster agreed and they set the date a week after the kids were supposed to be hatched.

Breakfast was once again with Severus and it was mostly silent although Harry was getting excited about seeing his eggs hatch.

"Do tell, what are you so excited about?" Severus asked indifferently though Harry could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Well I um... Found some eggs a week and a half ago and I believe they should hatch tomorrow" Harry said excitedly.

"What kind of eggs?" Severus asked partly amused.

"Well there's a phoenix that will look just like I do now, a basilisk, a jachyra, and a phantom cat. There-" Harry stopped himself and looked at Severus.

"Shit, said to much sorry..." he apologized.

"So you found the eggs or rare creatures the first day you were awake?" Severus asked not believing it. Harry nodded and Severus sighed.

"Such luck, Bet you have never made foolish mistakes like I have." Severus muttered to himself.

"I wouldn't count on that, I have made many mistakes because I couldn't remember my place in life because I tried to be who I wanted to be and many people got killed because of it." He told him.

"I know about mistakes, the eggs I found are only there because of a prophecy." he scoffed.

"But the only big prophecy right now is Harry Potter and the dark lord." Severus replied confused.

"There was one Merlin made... About me and the headmaster about another darkness as well-" he told him nervously.

"Severus. Are you there?" Albus called out and Harry quickly flew to his shoulder.

"Yes what do you need Headmaster?" Severus asked getting onto his knees in front of the fire place to see Albus.

"Harry Potter hasn't sent us any messages in a week, I need to you go check on him and if you can't find him then collect his things and bring them back here." he instructed.

Severus nodded.

"Of course headmaster." Severus replied as he walked out the door to the edge of the wards.

Severus walked with Silver to the edge of the wards, noticing how silent Silver was and how he tightened his grab on Severus' shoulder a bit more. Severus apperated to the street and quickly transformed his clothes to blend with the muggles while Silver transformed into a crow, and walked to number 4.

Knocking at the door a large tubby man that could have been mistaken for a whale answered the door.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly. He noticed Silver try to calm down but his body still shook.

"I need to speak to Harry Potter." Severus replied calmly. The large man's face turned red.

"There is not a Harry Potter here, you have the wrong address." He replied nervously.

Silver took off and flew into the house and Severus opened the door more to follow.

Silver stood at the ground pecking at a door with locks and a cat flap on it.

Severus opened it and followed Silver inside, he couldn't help but gasp at what he saw; the walls, floor and small bed covered in blood.

"I never said you could go in there." The obese man said furiously.

"Mr. Dursley where is your nephew, Harry Potter?" Severus asked barely containing his rage.

"What do you want with that freak anyways? He is useless." Dursley said. Severus turned around and pointed his wand at him and cast a silent legitimas at him.

_Entering Durley's mind he saw time and time again of Dursley, a horse faced woman and a child that also resembled a small whale, abusing Potter, starving him while making him slave away, humiliating him, making him feel worthless and useless. They had even spoken to Albus about the beatings and he simply told them to beat him more, he wanted him broken and weak._

Severus backed out of Dursley's mind horrified and disgusted. Dursley fell back and hit the wall. Severus did a quick binding spell on him so he wouldn't bother him anymore. Going inside of the room he looked around and noticed Silver pecking a floor board.

Severus walked over and seen that it was lose and opened it. Silver picked up something invisible. Severus shrunk it and put it in his pocket before he stood up and searched the dresser. All the clothes were too large for him and there was blood stains and cuts in the fabric. Severus left it alone and followed Silver as he flew downstairs to peck at the door to the cupboard under the stairs. Severus opened the door and seen a trunk with the initials of HJP.

Severus looked at the place furiously. After shrinking the trunk he left the house fuming, knowing that if Albus had instructed them to beat the boy that he would be angry if he injured them

"Apperate us to the shrieking shack." Silver told him quietly.

Severus appeared at the shrieking house, still confused and looked at Silver questioningly

"Make sure the doors are locked and follow me to the basement." Harry instructed.

Severus nodded and did that walking to a hidden basement. Silver landed on the table and transformed into his elf form.

Severus looked at him with awe, he looked perfectly normal, like it was the most casual thing.

Severus saw his pointed ears, his long silver streaked black hair and the tight dragon-hide pants, shirt and boots he was wearing

Silver's eyes were a deep forest green with glints of silver in them and Severus was almost embarrassed when his he felt the usual stirrings of arousal.

"Take everything out, if you leave anything personal of his in there Albus will take it and blackmail him with it." he told him.

"He believes that he controls every aspect of his life simply because he believes that he is the one that made him famous" he explained.

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"I will do it. I want to talk to him anyways." Severus replied.

"What about?" Silver asked before he could help it.

"The abuse, most kids in Slytherin were abused and I'm the one they usually come to for help, I know better than to compare him to James-" he started.

Severus stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Silver was right in front of him and brought his other hand to Severus' face.

To Severus' astonishment he felt the wetness as he wiped away a tear before embracing him in a hug. Severus for the first time he could remember wrapped his arms around Silver, accepting the comfort, relishing in fact that Silver didn't have another agenda like everyone else.

"It's alright Severus, I am sure he will forgive you just explain it to him." He assured him.

Severus felt Silver tighten his hold on him for a second before releasing him.

"If he comes back to the school, talk to him then. He may just surprise you." He told him.

Severus wasn't use to getting advice, or opening up to people but with Silver it was different, he trusted him entirely even though he barely knew him.

Though Severus was a bit worried about why that was.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he placed all of Potter's stuff on the table and reversed the shrinking spell. Silver grabbed the invisibility cloak and opened it, inside was a wand and a piece of mirror.

Silver opened the trunk and grabbed out a photo album and placed it in the invisibility cloak before shrinking it and putting it in his pocket.

"I have to go for now, I will bring this to the rooms when you're back there, take the rest to the headmaster and try not to make any plans for tomorrow." Silver said with a smirk before turning into a phoenix and disappearing.

"He want's to apologize to you and help you deal with how they abused you?" Salazar asked.

"Well he doesn't know it's me and I've had a long time to work through all of this on my own. And you have helped with the bits I talked to you about." Harry replied.

"You can always use someone to help you." Salazar said with a smirk and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey look at this, I can use the sword of Griffindor to destroy the other holcruxes, though Merlin only knows how he got the fake basilisk to actually have real venom to poison me with." He commented.

"Harry, how much do you know of your ancestry?" Salazar asked suddenly. Harry looked up, confusion and surprise written on his face.

"From your time? Nothing I suppose." Harry replied honestly. "I don't know about much at all."

"What If I told you that you are the heir of six?" Salazar asked cautiously. At Harry's confused looked he sighed.

"What do you know about the heir of six?" he asked.

"Nothing I suppose." Harry replied with a shrug. Salazar passed Harry a book and smiled a bit at Harry's confused look.

"Read this, it's small mostly, talks a lot about the artifacts that the heir of six has." Harry nodded knowing that nothing was going to get him to spill before his time.

"Hey Sal, why were you and Godric enemies?" Harry asked randomly. He had wondered it for a while but was unsure to ask. Salazar sat in the armchair by Harry in front of the fire.

"What if I told you that we weren't enemies but lovers?" Harry looked at him in surprise.

"But everyone-" he gasped.

"Yes I know, we both had a wife when we met, children being planned too, we all wanted a place to be able to teach the children rather than them only knowing what was in our family ancestry" he replied.

"Me and Godric slowly got to know each other and fell in love, we were two sides of a coin, of course about ten years later Merlin came and only gave me the option to continue to wait for you, we were torn apart" he explained.

"We had both heard lots of it from Merlin but it still hurt Godric that I accepted, I wasn't going to originally, but once I heard Tom saying he was my heir I couldn't stay and Godric knew how much that hurt me, he told me to go but I am afraid it still hurt him, in the end we drew back from one another" he sighed.

"I started saying that we shouldn't accept half-bloods because of Tom and muggle-born's alike but Godric continued to push me away and before long it was time for me to go, after that I guess it just all got blown out of proportion" he told him.

"Thank you... for waiting for me I mean." Sal nodded and stood up.

"You're welcome Harry, now in a week and few days I have an interview and I will help the kids turn into their human forms" he told him.

"They should be fully grown in their human form's after a week, after that we need to get them wands and wizarding robes you'll need to talk to Severus about staying at the castle at the same time" he instructed.

"I know you want to be there -at least in animal form- for them, you also need a new wand, your old one should work but it's best to get a new one." He said.

"Alright Sal" Harry replied eagerly with a nod.


	7. Chapter 7

AN. Once again thank you to my beta Kaoru. I love you lots :) Sorry that it took me longer to post this chapter though. The polls are done, the votes are in and counted and here are the results.

Draco Good- 17 Bad- 3

Remius Good- 19 Bad- 1

Bill Good- 20 Bad- 2

Charley Good- 17 Bad- 3

Dumbledore Justice- 4 Revenge- 15

Dursley's Justice- 5 Revenge- 15

Hermione and Ron Justice- 8 Revenge- 9

Thank you everyone for all your reviews to vote and telling me what you think about my fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Severus had just poured a firewiskey when Silver stepped out of the shadows from a corner he was facing Severus couldn't manage to hide all his shock, even as a spy.

Silver smirked at him and sat down on the coffee table.

"Sorry practicing my shadow-walking, since you have already seen me I figured I might as well try to shoot over here successfully." Silver told him as he set the stuff for Potter beside him.

"Shadow-walking?" Severus asked confused.

"Yes, moving from one shadow to another, the greater the distance the harder but I think I did decent, hey do you know anything about 'the heir of six'?" Silver asked dreading a bit to read the book.

"The heir of six? It's a myth really the heir of six is said to be the heir of Merlin, Morigana le'fey, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helega Hufflepuff, Godric Griffindor, and Salazar Slytherin" he replied.

"It's said that in Merlin's time, around the time when Gringotts got him, Morigana had it written in their wills that half the money would go to their kids and the other half and all artifacts would go to the heir of six" he told him.

"No one knew what they were talking about but the goblins agreed. Everyone waited on baited beath to know about 'The heir of six' but nothing happened. Soon it was forgotten. Then the four founders also wrote that in their wills and that's when it was revealed it was the heir to the six of them" he said.

"Legends say that there are many things that belong to the heir of six, there are even seats in the ministry that are supposed to go to the heir of six that people left in their wills but when the Dark Lord came claiming to be the heir of Salazar Slytherin people lost hope that the heir of six would be born, and if he or she was that they would be evil." He explained with a sigh.

Silver got up in a heart beat.

"You mean that the heir of six owns this school? would the heir of six be able to get rid of Albus from here?" He exclaimed in shock.

"No, unfortunately. You would have to take down his credibility first if you really wanted to get rid of him, the heir of six would have higher status than Albus though."

"Damn, if I find a way to expose what he did to The-Boy-Who-Lived - no I can't do that, if Tom found out he would use it to his advantage" he thought out loud.

" I Can't use him.. Fawkes, Fawkes might be on the good side willing to help, it's a long shot but it's worth it I just need something to bring all the Wizmagont together." He said.

"In order to get anyone to prosecute Albus you would need thirty seats to agree to it." Severus replied.

"How many does the heir of six have?" Silver asked.

"Don't you think that's a long shot?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but I am sure that's why Sal... I am sure I know who it is, at least that I can find them." Severus shrugged.

"The heir of six has 15 seats. Albus has 5. Everyone has less than that." He told him.

"If the heir of six was announced do you think I could get them together?" At Severus' nod Silver continued.

"If Fawkes is good then I can get his help to slip him something, if not one of the house elves, it's too late in summer to do it now but maybe around Christmas" he said, seemingly forming a plan.

"That would do no good, it would have to be at Easter or the end of the year at Christmas everyone just wants to relax and you will need some Aurors there too." He said.

"Yes, Kingsley Shacklebot, Moody maybe and Tonks would help." Silver muttered to himself.

"Would you like a glass of firewiskey?" Severus asked breaking the silence while getting himself another glass.

"Only if you don't mind." Silver replied sitting down. Severus got them both a glass and handed Silver one.

"To the hatching of four rare creatures tomorrow." Severus said with a smirk. Silver laughed and cheered to it.

"Yes, finally getting the family I never thought I would be lucky enough to have." Silver muttered to himself before drinking.

"Why ever do you think you weren't going to get a family?" Severus asked.

"I am supposed to die this year, I was never supposed to live this long any ways but with your help and someone else's here my whole life flipped upside-down I swear." Silver said shacking his head a bit.

"Well really it started the night you found me, if I didn't change and appear there I would have died so thank you, again, for saving my life." Silver finished as he downed the rest of his glass.

Silver yawned and stretchered a bit and Severus had a hard time resisting the urge to eye his taunt muscles and how the firelight played over them.

"Would you mind if we still shared a bed?" Silver asked and Severus jerked his head to look at Silver.

"With my creature nature it allows me to relax more, it's alright if you say no though." Silver quickly explained.

Severus saw a blush staining his cheeks 'I could get used to seeing him like this' he thought.

Severus stood up bringing his body close to Silver's.

"Sure, let me put this stuff away." Severus said nodding to Potter's stuff.

Silver nodded and walked to the bedroom as Severus grabbed the stuff and put it in one of the cabinets with a fake back in it.

Severus walked into his bedroom and seen Silver in his panther form on the bed, he quickly got ready for bed and crawled in.

"Go into your human form, too much fur this way." Severus told him.

Silver looked at him intently in his panther form before finally turning back into an elf and crawling under the covers.

Severus inwardly smirked to himself as he started drifting off.

Harry woke up in the morning feeling warm and safe. Harry opened his eyes and realized his head was on Severus' chest and Severus had his arms wrapped around him. Harry jerked a bit before realizing he was in his elf form. He sighed to himself knowing he would have to get up. Slowly extracting himself hoping that Severus wouldn't wake up when there was a knock at the door that woke Severus up immediately. Severus grumbled as he threw on a robe and checked the door while Harry hid in the bedroom.

"What?" Severus asked yanking the door open. There was an amused chuckle that Harry instantly remembered.

"Well I was just wondering if Silver-"

"Sal what the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked as he came out of the bedroom. Severus looked from Harry to Salazar confused.

"Well it's almost noon and the eggs are going to hatch in like... ten minutes. I brought them here for you to see." Salazar replied with a smirk.

"I... Slept in?" Harry muttered to himself half confused and half shocked.

"Come in, since Silver told me about them I wanted to see them hatch myself who exactly are you though?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, Severus this is Salazar Slytherin, Sal this is Severus Snape. Now where are the eggs?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Right here Silver." Sal replied holding a basket to Harry.

"Salazar Slytherin?" Severus repeated.

"Yes that is my name." Salazar said with a shrug. Harry lifted the blanket and smiled.

"I just need to use the spells on them once more and they hatch right?" Harry asked bringing the basket to the table.

"The Phantom cat and Jachyra will need one more the others should hatch in a few minutes." Harry smiled and heard one of the eggs starting to hatch. Severus quickly summoned some food for them all to eat. Sal sat in one of the arm chair and Severus sat on the other. Soon enough a little black head of a phoenix popped out of one of them that had a silver beak and silver eyes. Harry reached out to touch him and a glow surrounded them.

"Hey little guy." Harry said with a smile on his face.

_"__Hello. What is your name? Are you going to name me?"_

"My name is Silver, yours is Felix if you agree." He replied.

Felix trilled happily and turned to look at the other eggs.

"What was that glow?" Severus asked still in awe at the scene.

"That was Felix binding to Silver, because Silver used his magic to hatch them they will instantly bind to him offering eternal loyalty to him and any heir he might have." Sal replied.

"What do you mean he used his magic?" Severus was cut off by another egg hatching. Finally the egg broke open and a small black snake with silver around the edges of his scales came out. Harry reached out and pet the basilisk and a glow surrounded them.

~Hello.~ Harry hissed at him.

~Hello. What's your name?~

~Silver. And yours is Coatl if you want it.~

~I accept that name.~ He said with a nod before curing in a ball and watching the other eggs.

"Silver, it's time." Sal told him calmly. Harry looked up nervously knowing that if he put to much power into the spell cast on the eggs or to little the creatures would die. Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

Casting a spell on the phantom cat egg. The spell hit the egg and the egg turned bright silver. Harry held his breath as nothing seemed to happen when the egg suddenly cracked. Soon a small phantom cat came out of the egg and Harry reached out to it and the same glow surrounded them.

"Hi. Would you like the name Senka?" Harry asked curiously.

Senka nodded her small black head shyly and Harry smiled. After a bit he cast the same spell at the Jachyra egg. The egg absorbed the spell then stayed still. No sound could be heard in the room. Harry looked questioningly over at Sal. At the sad look Sal had Harry looked back at the egg.

Sal, Severus, Senka, Coatl, and Felix looked at Harry as he reached out and grabbed the egg that was still unmoving. Harry lightly grabbed the egg and moved it closer to his chest.

"Come on little one. Your name is going to be Morana if you like it. You should hatch now. See everyone out here. We're all waiting to see you hatch." Harry murmured to it.

Sal sadly looked at Harry and moved closer to him to place a hand on his shoulder. Before he made contact Felix squaked angrily at him and Senka hissed. Coatl hissed at him to get away. Sal looked at them confused as his hand was placed on Harry's shoulder. Just as Sal made contact he was thrown against the far wall and blacked out.

Severus looked at the whole scene in shock. When Sal was knocked back against the wall Severus looked over at Silver and seen him shaking as he clutched the egg closer to his chest.

Silver's magic was going wild as he saw a lone tear drop onto the ground below.

As soon as the tear hit the ground he could feel the magic in the room increase ten-fold.

Severus felt the air come alive swirling around the room as the ground started to shake. The fire lit in the fireplace increased and was so bright behind Silver that he could barley look at him. A hole in the ground formed and water started coming out of it and looked like it was heading for Silver and adding it's strength and magic.

The three animals all moved closer to Silver and Severus knew that if this continued that the whole school would crumble to the ground. Just when Severus was wondering what he should do he felt Silver's magic reach out for him and knew he had to try to ground him before anything else happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Fred and Gorge were sitting at home having a cup of tea with Percy, Bill and Charley. They were wondering when Harry was finally going to contact them. After going there on his birthday and finding out that he wasn't there they left after oblivating the muggles so they didn't remember the visit. They knew that Harry was abused there but they didn't know how much. After seeing the blood on the walls they used a minor compulsion charm to keep them from tampering with it, so that when someone seen it hopefully someone would arrest the muggles. Knowing that eventually Harry would want his own revenge.

"I still can't believe Molly and Arthur would be like that to Harry. I am sorry once again for not saying anything before leaving. I wanted them to realize that it wasn't right what they did." Percy said sighing thinking about his disowned parents. Bill patted him on the back.

"It's alright Percy. I didn't have the courage to stand up to them. What you did I don't think I could have done if it wasn't for you." Bill added thinking about his parents.

"That's right Percy-" Fred added.

"If it wasn't for you we would have been there still." Gorge said.

"Exactly. I had to go to Romania to get away from them but I wasn't strong enough to tell them off. Until you told us why you did later. You gave us courage Percy." Charley added.

"I still can't believe that Harry gave us the money for the joke shop." Fred said to himself.

"That was when they told us. They said since Harry gave the money to one of us it went to them all like all the other money." Gorge added.

"We were going to tell him on his birthday but he wasn't at the Dursley's and haven't contacted us since." Fred told them.

"Good he needs to know so that he can get all his money back and charge everyone." Percy said.

"And we have enough in the account to pay for everything we bought with his money. With interest. I just hope he knows that we got away from that as soon as we knew and could." Charley thought aloud.

"Yes. And hopefully he can forgive us for it too." Bill added. "That we didn't stand as strong as we should have. I just wish there was more we could do."

There was silence between them that almost echoed in the room.

They all felt guilty for what happened and hoped that Harry would understand.

Fred and Gorge felt a string of magic that felt like it was trying to draw them somewhere. They looked at each other then at the other three who all gave baffled looks.

"I take it you guys don't know either?" Fred and Gorge asked them. They shook their heads while feeling the magic draw get stronger. They all looked at each other again confused noticing how it felt. Suddenly they all felt the feeling of apparition.

Remus sighed wearily thinking of all the places Harry could possibly be. After finding out that Harry ran away and was missing he could only hope for the best. He wanted to know where Harry was to make sure he was protected and to protect his only cub. But at the same time somewhere he thought maybe it was better that he was away from everything. He knew how burdened Harry was by the prophecy and the deaths and the fame and everything else.

"Maybe it's better if we don't tell everyone where he is if we find him." Remus said aloud. Tonks and Kingsley looked at him shocked.

"But how will we know he is safe?" Tonks asked.

"We can still find him, the three of us together it won't be that hard. But I don't want Albus to manipulate him anymore." Remus explained.

"It would be difficult to keep him out of everything. If the prophecy is correct-" Kingsley started but was cut off by Remus.

"This is war! This is no place for children! He shouldn't even be involved! How do you know that it's even a real prophecy anyways! The three of us know how manipulative Albus is!" Remus yelled at him. Kingsley looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I am sorry Remus I should not have said that. I don't agree with children fighting in this war anymore then you do. All I was going to say is that if it is true we should train him." Kingsley explained and Remus felt a bit bad about over reacting but the wolf in him was still growling in fury at the thought of his cub having to be the center piece in the war.

"How did he break all of the compulsion charms anyways?" Tonks asked.

"Well for magical inheritance maybe, but Harry can also broke free from impurious, he is very strong willed so he might have also broken free himself." Kingsley replied.

"He also broke free from Voldemort when he tried to possess him." Remus added thoughtfully. Remus sighed wearily again. Suddenly he felt magic trying to pull him somewhere that felt a familiar. He looked up shocked and confused.

"Did you feel that too Remus, Tonks?" Kingsley asked and Tonks nodded.

"It feels familiar almost." Remus said confused.

"I can't remember where we would have felt it before though." Tonks added. They felt the pull again and forced apparition.

"Luna how are we going to break it to him?" Neville asked worried. "Ron and Hermione are his best friends."

"It will be best to tell him the truth strait to his face. He will appreciate it more. As long as your sincere and truthful he will listen." Luna told him dreamily.

"I still can't believe what they did to him though. Being in the order and making fun of him about everything he trusted them enough to tell him. I think he already knows though. I mean look how they reacted when he told them he was gay." Neville sighed.

"Yes I wasn't sure about them so the best thing I could do was make sure I would be there for him when he needed it. Though I don't like how they completely lied to him. Setting him up year after year so that he would deal with Voldemort. Yet they want to stay out of the battle but be his friend for the money, fame and glory. The Nargles don't even like them." Luna stated.

"From here the best thing we can do is wait until school starts in a few weeks and talk to him then." Luna nodded her agreement.

Neville felt a pull of magic and looked around very confused. He felt Luna place a hand on his shoulder and looked at her.

"The wrackspurt say to follow it, trust the magic. We have to help or something bad will happen." Luna told him. Neville nodded a bit worried and scared but let the magic pull him into a forced apparition.

"He shouldn't be there Minerva. I don't know why he sends Harry back there year after year." Poppy stated with a sigh.

"If there was something I could do I would do it in a heart beat. I can only hope he is somewhere safe from Voldemort and Dumbledore wherever he is. I just wish we could do more." Minevra replied wearily.

"I just don't really know how I didn't see it all before. I wish I had, all the times he got hurt during Quidditch and I never thought twice about why he didn't seem to be in much pain." Rolanda Hooch said with her head in her hands.

"I feel as I have failed him as his Head of House. He never once came to me to talk to me after I didn't believe him about the philosopher's stone was going to get taken and I dismissed it instantly. If I had given him trust he might have come to me about it all." Minevra said with a weight on her shoulders. She felt bad about never believing him and then finding everything out. She just wished should could have gained his trust so he would confide in her.

"It's not your fault Minevra, you didn't abuse him and it's everyone's fault equally for not giving him reason enough to trust any of us." Poppy gently said.

"Every time before I should have done a complete scan but I never did because I trusted Albus when he said not to. If I had done that earlier we would have known."

"And every time he sprained or broke something or got hurt everyone should have realized he should have shown he was in more pain then he did." Rolanda comforted.

"It wasn't just you who ignored all the facts, we all did because Albus said that he was spoiled and got everything he wanted." Minevra still looked upset about it when they felt a pull of magic and were all worried about where magic that strong was coming from.

"What was that?" Minevra asked aloud before the pull of magic became a forced apparition.

"Thank you for letting us come over Blaise." Draco said with a nod. His hair was slightly out of place and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Yes thank you." Theodore Nott replied as well looking just as bad.

"Your welcome. You asked if you could stay this summer and I am sorry this was the soonest you could." Blaise replied with a small smile.

Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle passed about a week and a half ago and the funeral was today. The three of them knew that someone was taking their magic and eventually it killed them. No one knows who did it but Blaise, Draco, and Theodore all had a good guess and knew they were right.

They sat in silence thinking about all the things that happened during the summer. Draco and Theodore both sent him owls asking if his parent's wouldn't mind them staying there. Both of them didn't want to follow in their father's foot steps just like Vincent and Gregory didn't but they were too late. Draco and Theodore both came for a visit a bit before Gregory and Vincent did and found spells on them to drain their magic.

With Blaise's parent's help they were removed and the spell was back tracked to one headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. They knew that they wouldn't support Voldemort or even Dumbledore for that matter, but they wanted to help end the war. They just had no way to do so.

They felt a tug of magic and looked up at each other in worry and shock. They were force apperated and landed outside a portrait they all knew well.

The portrait to the private rooms of their Head of House Severus Snape. They all felt the magic try to pull them inside and made a silent agreement to find out what it was.

Draco knocked on the door three times.

"Slytherin house." Draco said. The portrait opened and when Draco went to touch the door Theodore pulled him back.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco asked outraged.

"We have to stabilize the magic from here or we could die trying to open that door. There's a lot of wild magic contained in there and out can only feel it if your close enough to the door. If that door opens or explodes this whole place is going down." Theodore explained.

"What kind of magic is it Theodore?" Blaise asked while Draco stood there worried about his godfather.

"It's nature magic. Strong nature magic." Theodore replied gravely. Blaise nodded in understanding.

"I know what to do. Just follow my lead and it will help." Blaise explained, Draco and Theodore nodded determined to do anything to help their Head of House.

**AN. Thank you for reading and thank you my beta Kaoru**


	9. Chapter 9

"So what do we do?" Draco asked determined.

"I need you channel your magic into the barrier. Place your hands on the door and channel the magic to the door like you would a wand. Theodore I need you to weave Draco's magic into the barrier for the maximum effect that you can. I will try to calm the elements as much as I can." Blaise directed skillfully.

Draco placed his hands on the door to channel his magic into the barrier as Theodore started weaving it in. Blaise sat down to start to stabilize the magic from the outside.

Fred, George, Bill, Charley and Percy all apperated into a room none of them recognized. They felt the air alive a crackle, the floor trembled, the water moved in specific patterns across the floor, and the fire was a lot larger than it should have been. In the midst of confusion they noticed a unconscious form against the far wall and their dreaded potions professor slowly trying to approach a huddled person on the ground that they all felt the need to help. They heard the sound of more popping behind them and looked back to see Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Luna, Neville, McGonagall, Pomfrey and Hootch. They all looked around and noticed everything and Remus' eyes widened before he gave a determined look.

"We need to stablize the nature magic. Bill, Charley and Percy?" Remus looked at them a little confused not knowing what was going on but quickly dismissing it.

"You guys are on fire. Fred, George, Tonks and Kingsley, you're on water. McGonagall, Pomfrey and Hooch, you're on air. Luna, Neville your on earth with me. Does anyone not know what were going to be doing?"

"Sorry to say dearie but I never had any schooling to do with nature magic." Pomfrey replied with a frown. Remus nodded with understanding.

"We all go to our ends of the room and reach out to the element, once we start to feel a connection use as much control as you have to sent to the element to stabilize it just make sure you don't go to far." Remus explained quickly.

Bill, Charley and Percy got as close to the fire as they could and trying to stay away from the huddled form that the potions professor was trying to get back to his senses. Fred, George, Tonks and Kingsley all went to the place where water first got into the room from. McGonagall, Pomfrey and Hooch all went to one of the other corners of the room to calm down the air and Luna, Neville and Remus went to the last corner to stabilize the earth magic knowing that the rest Severus would have to do, to protect and save his cub. Determinedly he started his task knowing that if anyone failed they would all die.

Severus noticed when everyone apperated in but to worried to focus on them and instead kept trying to get Silver to calm down. As everyone moved to a certain spot in the room he knew what they were going to do and only hoped that it worked enough to get Silver to think about something other than the grief he was feeling. He called out to Silver but to no prevail and kept moving forward slowly hoping that he also didn't get thrown across the room. He noticed the small figures of Felix, Coatl and Senka by Silver and knew they would help him.

Fred and George could already tell they were exhausted and doing little good so far. Suddenly they felt a boost helping them calm it down and once again determined they put all their focus into it.

Blaise knew that Theodore and Draco had done all they could while he kept working from the outside knowing that people were working on the inside also and took a second to be relived before going again with a new determination.

Remus was working on stabilizing the earth magic while trying not to worry about his cub too much, when he felt someone else was helping from outside he relaxed a bit.

Remus was wondering why he was here with Snape, wondering if Snape actually knew or if he had a glamour on or something. He was also wondering what got his cub so out of control and the elements that he suddenly seemed so connected to. His wolf growled at him to concentrate on helping the little he could with his cub and think about everything when his cub was out of danger. Remus mentally nodded to the wolf in agreement and focused on the task at hand clearing his mind of everything else.

Minevra noticed something was wrong with Remus as soon as they entered. She noticed a shocked looked before grim determination set in and he started planning and telling people what needed to be done along-side the wolf that he had recently gotten along with to ensure the safety of his cub, Harry. She knew that Harry had to be close by but where she wasn't sure. All she knew was that after everything she would find him and get him away from it all. That was the least she could do for Remus and for Harry.

She realized also for herself, she still felt guilty she hadn't tried harder to get Albus to leave him with someone – anyone – else. She also wondered why he was in Severus' room in the first place, and who the person was that was causing everything and what set him off. She also vaguely wondered about the passed out guy near them that everyone seemed to notice but they all seemed to ignore due to more important things.

She felt a wave of determination and knew other people were helping, not just from inside the room and desperately hoped they could get it back down before Albus found out. With renewed enthusiasm she worked.

Percy felt the fire get hotter and it felt like his insides were burning. He held on almost desperately, willing the element to get control. A wave of help and determination passed through him, steeling himself against the rising temperatures of the flame to give it some stability.

Severus was almost touching Silver now but was too worried to make contact. He knew everyone was slowly helping stabilize the elements as much as they could but they were losing energy and focus. He had to try to get Silver back to his senses before everyone lost the little control they had and the little magic they have left. He seen Felix give a small nod as agreement. Severus took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he had to do and make sure it worked.

Severus reached out to Silver trying to push down the panic that was rising in him. He placed his hands on Silver's shoulder and shook him.

"Silver! Get back under control!" Severus yelled at him. He noticed all Silver's attention was still on the egg and moved one of his hands over Silver's. Silver's head shot up to look at him and Severus seen his eyes were completely black.

"You need to stop this Silver. You will kill us and everyone else!"

Severus felt the elements were starting to get more out of control. He did the only thing that he thought would help and sent some of his magic into Silver. Suddenly he felt magic hit him hard and the world went black.

Harry woke up dazed, tired and low on magic. His back hurt and he was wondering where he was. As he slowly woke up he noticed a few things. That he was sleeping on the ground was the first one. The next was that he felt someone beside him that also seemed to be waking up. He looked over and seen the familiar figure of Severus.

Severus' eyes opened and they looked at each other for a while. Harry had lots of questions about why they were sleeping on the ground but all thoughts flew from his head as he felt something move in his hand.

Harry looked down where his hands were and seen Severus' hands over them. Slowly he opened his hand and saw the egg. The egg started to move and crack and Harry was filled with joy and excitement. Finally the egg broke and a small jachyra was in his hand a lot smaller than she should have been.

"Hello. I accept the name Morana." She growled weakly then fell asleep in Harry's hands.

"I never knew jachyra's could speak English." Harry heard Severus mutter. Harry looked over to his sharply knowing that Morana wasn't speaking English.

"You heard her?" Severus nodded a bit confused.

"Yes I did. She accepted the name you offered to her." Severus stated.

"She... You... But..." Harry started confused and wondering why Severus could also hear her.

"She didn't speak English Severus. I could hear her because my magic was in her to hatch her. I am not sure why you heard her though. But that means she's is also bound to you." Harry was still trying to remember what happened the night before but couldn't seem to remember any of it.

"She is bound to both of us?" Severus asked shocked. Harry nodded.

"Guess that means your part of the messed up family." Harry said with a teasing grin. Severus hummed.

"Better than no family." Severus replied with a half smile and a glint of something that Harry was sure was a bit of happiness and was drawn into his eyes. Something passed thought them as green eyes met black and they both relaxed a bit.

"Silver... Since I am as you say, part of the messed up family, can you tell me who you really are now?" Harry tensed. He didn't expect Severus to ask him that and was sure that if Severus ever found out he would be dead or cursed to hell.

"What the hell happened here!?" Harry looked over and seen Draco who just opened the door and seen them. That's when Harry noticed everyone else laying around the room. Blaise was carried by Theodore who followed Draco into the room.

"What the hell? Where are the other eggs. Severus what happened yesterday?" Harry asked all at once. He spotted Sal with blood trickling down the side of his head.

"Sal!" Harry got up and swiftly moved over to him making sure to keep Morana safe. When he got to Sal he noticed how much blood there was but there was still a pulse. Harry looked around frantic.

"Felix!" The phoenix appeared by him along with Senka and Coatl.

"Please Felix can you heal him. He can't go yet!" Felix trilled and swooped to land on Sal's head then cried a few tears. Felix jumped off just in time for Sal to wake up.

"H... Silver... Oh thank god your alright now." Salazar said with a smile as he hugged Harry.

"Salazar just what happened?" Harry asked looking around.

"I don't know who anyone here is but Severus who you introduced me too yesterday." Salazar shrugged. Remus, Neville and Luna slowly woke up.

"I can't tell you any of them. I am not suppose to know them." Harry whispered to him. Severus stood up and called for tea from a house elf. Remus looked over the room and his eyes locked for a minute before Harry broke eye contact. He knew that Remus knew it was him.

"Hey Sal. When did all these people get here?" Harry asked looking at him.

"Do you remember when your phoenix, basilisk, and shadow cat hatched at all?" Sal asked. Harry shook his head still not remembering.

"When the jachyra didn't hatch your magic went out of control. Because you're a Silvertongue elf your magic is more directly linked to nature then most wizards and witches" he explained slowly.

"It sent the elements out of control. As soon as I noticed I tried to stop you but your magic flung me over here and I got knocked unconscious. If these people came here because of your magic then they are people that are loyal to you. Not Voldemort or Dumbledore. You can trust these people."

"Sal..." Harry started but sighed as he seen Remus walk over to him and everyone but Blaise was awake.

"I don't want to say anything yet. It's nice having people around because of me and not fame or whatever. I will be back in a bit." Harry said standing up and nodding to Remus. They walked to the kitchen, Morana still in Harry's hands. Remus put a silencing charm around them to talk to him.

"What the hell happened to you Harry? That is you isn't it? Why do you smell so much more like... nature? And what's with the animals following you around? How did I get force apperated across the wards? And what the hell happened in here last night?" Remus asked all at once. Harry chuckled a bit.

"Yes Moony it's me but please don't tell anyone. No one but you and Sal knows." Harry asked hoping he could get Remus to agree.

"How did you come here anyways? Why? And what happened to your appearance?" Harry didn't want to have to tell Moony anything but knew he had to.

"How much do you know about Vernon, Petunia and Dudley? How they treated me?" Harry asked a bit nervously.

"Not much cub why?" Remus asked starting to feel something major was going on that he wasn't going to like.

"I want you to promise me you won't hurt them no matter what I tell you." Harry replied. Remus looked like he was going to argue but looking at Harry he nodded in agreement.

"Alright Harry. You have my word." Remus promised and Harry gave him a bit of a smile and took a deep breath.

"I was with my relatives Moony. Vernon he... He was going to make sure I didn't live to see another birthday, I was hurting really bad, broken bones, burns and everything" He began.

"Midnight struck and I felt something strange. When I woke up I had a little bed on Severus' nightstand and he was nursing me back to health and I was in the form of a phoenix. I had a creature inheritance. Silvertongue elf blood, from mom's side. Before I tell everyone I am Harry though I want Severus, everyone really, to know the real me."

"I will try to help you the best I can cub." He nodded.

Severus noticed that Remus and Silver left to the kitchen then put a silencing charm around them before they spoke. Severus wished he knew what they were talking about. Right now he would even settle for knowing who Silver was. He knew he was getting more friendly with Silver and was a bit worried who it was so if he could show his true alliance or not. He did feel a bond of trust almost right away but was unsure of it. When he first talked to Silver as a phoenix, told him about Harry he didn't know that it would be an actual person. After that he stopped confiding in Silver but he could tell he was becoming friends with him.

All his abilities or talking to him in his head and the shadow-walking were so strange but at the same time when you put them with Silver they seemed perfectly normal. If Severus tried he honestly couldn't say what he felt for Silver. He cared about him and he liked his company but Severus wasn't sure if that was all.

As he finished pouring the tea for everyone, they all got a cup and moved to a corner of the room. An unspoken agreement was there that they would find out what happened last night, before anyone left.

Minevra stayed by Severus and looked him in the eyes debating weather or not she should ask the question before she finally decided.

"Severus, you always knew you could trust me. Why didn't you tell me you were keeping Harry here? I understand you want to protect him but you could have told me." Severus looked shocked and confused at Minevra.

"What are you insinuating woman? Harry Potter isn't here." Severus replied coldly.

"But Severus, Remus smelt him here when we first arrived. I saw it in his eyes, he will always recognize his cub." Minevra explained.

"I have a few things of Potter's here so that the headmaster doesn't get them but that is all. Harry Potter is not here." Severus replied. He scanned the room wondering if Harry was here after people apperated past the wards strait into his room. His eyes caught Remus and Silver in the kitchen looking serious and grim. Once again Severus wondered just who Silver really was. This time though he had one person to suspect who he was.

Harry Potter.


End file.
